A Summer Forgotten
by OnlyHurtInside
Summary: Ash finally stops being dense and tells the truth to Brock right before a summer party. / or "Come One Brock, Just tell me what Ash said!"/ Brock now dangles the truth over boths head. Three-Shot, please read and review! Rated T for language.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. If I did, the show probably would be rated Pg-13, Ash&Misty would be together, and Brock would finally have a girlfriend that would be the animated version of me. Enjoy!

-A Summer Forgotten-

A Three Shot

OnlyHurtInside

* * *

-The Prologue-

Ash grabbed his girlfriend, Iris, and kissed her passionately. They had been dating for quite some time, and Iris was head over heels for him.

Ash on the other hand...

Iris was beautiful, sure. She had long purple hair that cascaded down her shoulders, dark brown skin, she was pretty. But Ash's heart still ached for the fiery red head he used to know. What fate was it that he would be stuck in a room with both his girlfriend and the girl of his dreams... tonight? He gulped nervously, praying Iris couldn't tell what was going on inside his mind.

"Ash...?" Iris questioned, trying to regain his attention. She wanted the attention focused on HER. "Are you excited for Brock's summer pool party tomorrow?"

"Uhhhmm... sure," Ash said. He remember what Misty looked like as a young girl in only her swimsuit, and could only imagine what she must look like at age 19. "She... I mean you will look fabulous."

Iris sighed. She was getting frustrated with Ash. All he ever thought about was Misty, and Iris was tired of it. She got up from the couch her and Ash had been sitting on and gave him a small kiss upon the cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Iris told Ash, walking towards the door and slamming it shut behind her. She knew that once Ash saw the mature beautiful Misty, he'd be done with Iris. She sighed quietly.

Ash pondered Iris' curious behavior. She got like this every time Ash mentioned Misty was going to be somewhere. _She shouldn't be jealous_, Ash thought. _I mean, it's just Misty._

He gulped at his own thoughts. What if he did really love Misty? He hadn't seen her in forever though... was it possible? It couldn't be. Ash tried to convince himself, when he finally decided he only knew one person that actually understood love.

Brock.

* * *

-Ash-

"So... What?" Brock asked Ash. They had been talking on the phone for OVER an hour, and they we're going in circles.

"I'm confused," Ash said, letting out a long sigh.

"I got that," Brock told his dense friend. "You're confused because you like Iris but don't love her?"

"NOOOO," Ash screamed, nearly blowing Brock's eardrums out. "I'm confused because Iris is jealous of Mis- I mean, a girl I may or may not like."

Brock raised an eyebrow questionably. "Did you say Misty?"

"No."

"You did."

"No."

"ASH! YOU DID!"

Ash couldn't find any breath to speak. He didn't want to tell Brock exactly. Brock may be a friend, and a sort of good flirt. But Brock wouldn't be able to keep this secret. He would have to tell Misty.

"Maybe," Ash finally confessed.

Brock laughed loudly into the phone. "You haven't seen Misty in many years. She could be really ugly or really mean. She could be a total bitch."

Silence rang through the air.

"Most likely she's not," Ash sighed, tugging on some of his raven colored hair. No way in this world was Misty ugly. He continued to picture her as his young friend, but even then, she was beautiful.

"Stick with Iris," Brock told him. "And just see what happens tomorrow."

"I really love Iris, but Misty... When I'm with Iris, I always think of Misty. How different it would be if I were with Misty instead. Iris is a great girl, but Misty is something special."

Brock laughed. "You're getting yourself worked up over something stupid. Let's see what happens tomorrow."

"Fine," Ash said, now finding his Pikachu asleep. "I just have this feeling..."

"Bye, Ash."

Brock hung up. Ash stared blankly at the phone. He hadn't meant for their conversation to go like that. He didn't like what Brock had to say. Ash wanted to hear that Misty loved him too. That Misty wanted to be with him forever. He sighed, and sank down into the couch to watch some old cartoons.

* * *

-Misty-

Misty was lying in her bed. It was nearly midnight, but no way in the world was she following asleep. Not only was her Togepi snoring next to her, but her nerves were shot. Brock's party was tomorrow, and Ash was going to be there. The boy of her dreams. The boy who was her best friend. The boy... who had a girlfriend.

She sighed, and fixed the blanket. Just as she began to settle in, her phone rang.

"Brock," She asked groggily, picking up the phone.

"Misty," he replied. "You excited for the party?"

"I'm nervous. Ash is going to be there and you know how I like him..."

"Well, let's just say someone isn't as dense as they used to be."

Misty stopped. "Brock, did he say something to you?"

Another hearty laugh from Brock. "Nuhuh, never said that."

"Brock, Just tell me already!"

"Nope."

"Whyyy not," Misty whined.

"Let's put it this way," Brock said slowly, trying to keep the suspense going. "Ash wants to see you. He thinks about you... a lot. But don't get your hopes up."

"What is that supposed to mean," Misty asked, furious. That was rude. He was rude. "Why are you being such an asshole?"

_Click._

Misty ran her hand through her hair. Brock was something else. He loved to joke. He was special... but not like Ash. Yet again, the taken boy ran through her brain, making her nerves tingle. But what Brock said just bothered her more.

_"He thinks about you a lot, but don't get your hopes up."_

He was right. She shouldn't get her hopes up over a boy who was currently taken by a girl more his type.

xxx

**Authors Note: Enjoy! I worked hard on this. I started writing it on mobile and was surprised how far I got. It is going to be a lot more romantic, and there is a reason I called this "The Prologue". This is before the ACTUAL events, just keep that in mind. Reviews make part 2 come faster!**


End file.
